Surprise!
by darkdoll25
Summary: Plot twists warning. OOC warning. Chrome gets a lucky date with all of the Vongola guys, of course set up by Reborn! Will love keep them together or apart? That's the true question. Some fluff. Incomplete/Canceled
1. Realization

A/N: Btw, since I hate Kyoko and Haru, they won't be appearing ANYWHERE in my stories :P so, don't hope for some TsunaxKyoko stories. Cause you won't find them here!

Surprise! Chapter 1

"Hai, Ken, Chikusa.." Chrome obeyed to their every word, because they were the ones who kept her from the edge of loneliness.

"..You have to stand up for yourself sometimes." Ken sighed inwardly, bored to death and playing his games.

"What did you say?" He had said it so quietly, she strained to hear it. It probably wasn't important if she wasn't supposed to hear it.

"Nothing. Just get the damn snacks." He spat back and turned away, and ignored her for the rest of the day.

"I'll be going now.." She said quietly as she left the run down building of her "home".

As she went to the convenience store, she strode along the water canal running through by the side of the road. It was pretty cloudy that day, so Chrome thought that no one would come strolling her way. It would mean no unnecessary flustered greetings. But, she surprisingly ran into Tsuna and his friends. She bent down really low and greeted them as formal as she could muster up.

"Hello Boss, Storm man, Rain man, sun man." (I don't really know what she calls them, so I'll just put this here xD)

They all nodded to her, and Tsuna started speaking.

"Chrome, you have to get out of there. Come on, lets go." Determined not to have Chrome as the errand girl ever again, he dragged her out of the store with her protesting that she needed to get snacks for Ken and Chikusa.

"Do it later, I won't let one of my guardians be like that." He said, not letting go of her hand at all even when they stopped.

"Uhm, boss, could you let go of my hand?" She said blushing hard, like she normally does.

"SORRY!" He quickly realized it, and walked quickly 20 paces ahead of her with his face redder than a tomato.

The other guardians laughed, except Gokudera who nodded with acceptance at the sudden letting go the hands because the tenth didn't need a wife or girlfriend yet.

Chrome then quietly followed the rest of the group, but she didn't join in the laughter and talking of the other boys. They realized it, and slowed done their pace without Chrome noticing. Suddenly, she felt footsteps beside her and looked up, all four of the boys were looking at her expectantly.

"Uh, uh, what do you want me to say?" She said bluntly, surprised that they would actually make an effort to talk to her, unlike the times before.

"Don't know. Something." The sun had just set towards the west and the sunlight that was blocked by the clouds hit Chrome from the side. All of the boys looked at her because of the blinding light, and saw the water reflecting onto her, and she looked..beautiful. But, only Ryohei looked towards her because he had to train his iris muscles to the sunlight. But he realized she was stunning as well. All of them blushed and kept their gaze on the road not speaking anymore, and Chrome took that as a sign to be quiet. None of them would realize it, but they were slowly falling in love with her, and one of them would probably be with her in the end.


	2. 1st Date: Gokudera

a/n: I haven't updated this for a while, but I GOT THE BESTEST IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER! GET READY TO READ 3 First up, Gokudera.

"Reborn-san! What are you talking about?" They were already debating in the high morning when Reborn shook Tsuna awake to tell him of his latest scheme, I mean plan.

"As I said, you will get Chrome to date EVERY single one of the boys in our mafia. That includes Hibari and you." Looks like Reborn isn't backing down, and Tsuna already saw this. So, he sighed and asked how he is going to do this.

"You make them ask her out. And she has to say YES. You better, No-Good Tsuna."

"HIIIII! I'll get bitten to death!" He already saw flashes of his untimely death, with all his friends mourning and Hibari looking victorious. It wasn't the best idea Reborn has ever thought of, but it certainly wasn't the worst.

"It's to get her to warm up to others, rather than the only boys she's interacting with is just Ken and Chikusa." He reached over for his tea and sipped before saying another word.

"She's pretty, don't you think?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"You think so too. So this shouldn't be a problem." It was the end of the discussion, and it meant that he should get to it right away.

Tsuna looked at the clock before yelping out in surprise that it was already time for school. He threw some clothes on, hurriedly brushed his teeth and ran out of the house with bread sticking out of his mouth. Panting heavily, he spotted Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, and Ryohei-senpai walking ahead of him. Then, he caught up to him and broke out the latest news.

"WHAT?" Ryohei exclaimed, you see he had never asked somebody out before, and he was shocked to the extreme.

"Ok! If it's what the baby wants." Yamamoto agrees with almost no embarrassment at all.

"If it's what the 10th wants…" Gokudera never really liked being with girls in the first place, his experience with Bianca was harsh already, now he has to date one?

"I'll go tell Hibari-san now." Sighing heavily, he saw his impending doom. Each step he took, his mood dropped by a level. By the time he finally got up to the roof, he saw Hibari over-looking the school was hawk-like eyes.

"What do you want, herbivore." It was as if he was asking, "How dare you disturb my peace up here?"

"R-Reborn-san s-said that you h-have to d-d-d-date Chrome-chan." Then he shut his eyes and got ready to feel the coldness of the steel tonfas. As he had dreaded, the footsteps started walking in his direction. Slowly, powerful, yet normal for some reason. Then the vicious tone of Hibari's voice started talking.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" He was daring Tsuna to repeat the command once again, but he gathered all his courage and blurt it out.

"REBORN WANTS YOU TO HAVE A DATE WITH CHROME!" Before Hibari had the chance to strike, he ran out of there before Hibari swung his arm.

"Tch. What a horrible day."

"I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead!" Tsuna kept repeating these words in his head, as he looked anxiously at the door for the 20th time, he kept expecting Hibari to burst through to the classroom anytime now.

"Judaime! It's ok! I'll protect you." Gokudera said confidently, not knowing that Tsuna would fall into greater depression because he would regret having Gokudera bitten to death first before him.

But, the mood quickly changed when Reborn suddenly said to Gokudera, "You are the first date."

Gokudera just kept on smiling, apparently shocked at the news. He literally froze to stone and couldn't move an inch, then it dawned on him.

"I-W-Bu-Huh?"

"You heard me, now WHOO THE GIRL!" Reborn then kicked Gokudera forcing him to stumble and unfreeze. He then thought of an idea, why not get advice from an EXPERIENCED lover? Obviously NOT Bianca, but how about Tsuna's mom?

So, he decided to set out for Tsuna's house when he isn't there, because what would happen when the boss sees Gokudera in such a weak and fragile state? That wouldn't do good for future jobs when Tsuna has to depend on his right-hand man.

"Excuse me, Tsuna's mom? Can you tell me how to date a girl?"

Tsuna's mom looked up in shocked and dropped the spoon she was holding and shouted out in surprise, "YOU'RE GOING TO DATE A GIRL?"

"Y-Yes?"

Suddenly tears formed in her eyes, it felt like one of her sons was growing up. So, she dragged Gokudera to try out some new punk style clothes he loves so much. So, after much shopping around the underground subway mall, they finally got down to the perfect outfit.

A black jacket with white triangles plastered randomly around the surfact with a white fur trimmed hood, paired with a purple graphic t-shirt and gray skinny jeans with black vans. Any girl would fall for that style, and Gokudera was impressed that it fit his style too. Soon, Tsuna's mom turned towards him and said the most perfect advice, "Lead her the way on the date, but don't be too forceful. Show a little bit of politeness but show you're true self too."

"I don't even know where to take her.." Gokudera sat in the car deflated out of any confidence he had a few days ago. Is she the type of girl to do that? Or this? Those were the questions that haunted him ever since Reborn told him that he was first.

"I have the perfect place."

"C-Chrome! Go out with me for one date!" Gokudera said to Chrome's face at Kokuyo Land. Ken and Chikusa both gaped and dropped whatever they were doing at the moment. Ken then snapped out of his shock and yelled at Gokudera to not make jokes like that.

"I'm not joking at all." So, he stared intently at Chrome's flustered face, until she couldn't bear with the pressure. Chrome decided that she needed a break from this place anyways, so she agreed. She made Gokudera wait a little so she could get changed, and got dressed in a light purple shirt and black skirt and stockings with brown boots with heels. All the guys in the room stared at her light atmosphere surrounding her, and she took Gokudera's arm and strolled out of the building.

You see, the place that Tsuna's mom thought was the perfect place was the arcade. At first Chrome was very hesitant to play the shooting game, but after much persuasion from Gokudera she took up the challenge and actually KO'd Gokudera. He was such a sore loser, and demanded a rematch over and over again.

"Oh, Gokudera-kun. You just can't beat me." Her sudden spunky attitude made Gokudera confused, but then he realized this was Chrome's real attitude rather than the shy and nervous girl they all thought was her.

"Fine, let's try something else then?" They walked through the arcade and found a haunted mansion roller coaster (that goes through the top of the building), which was actually rated R-17. Chrome was scared at first but sucked up her cowardness, and followed Gokudera to the machine. They strapped on the seat belts and held on for their life.

At first, it was just scary, but then it got creepier and creepier until Chrome couldn't take it anymore. So, she held onto Gokudera's arm which made him yelp in surprise, but decided to stay strong for the girl. He looked away blushing hard, for a girl never held onto him like this ever before. And he sorta liked it.

"I hate to say it, but it was fun. Thanks for the day Gokudera-kun. I hope we can go on another day in the future!" After Gokudera dropped her home, he walked away with the intent of thanking Reborn for the awesome idea that he schemed.


	3. 2nd Date: Boss

A/N: Because of popular demand I'll be focusing on this story more.

"Ah, so that's what it was about..", Chrome said thoughtfully after hearing the story from Tsuna. Then she was hit by the sudden realization, and nervously asked him one question.

"That means I have to date…you?" This kind of thing baffled her, dating her boss. It was like one of those romance office type dramas that Ken watches secretly. When she caught him, she decided to watch too. But, in the end they marry and have children, and she didn't want that to happen with Tsuna.

"Ah, yes..?" Somewhere deep in his mind he thought maybe she felt it was repulsing to date him. Which kind of broke his heart a little. No, make that a lot.

"Looking forward to it then. Who's my next date?" She laughed jokingly. When she was called to the roof of Namimori Middle School, she thought she was getting a mission. Or worse, fired?

"You'll find out soon." He had hoped to make it more mysterious, he wanted to get a little more fun out of this scheme like what Reborn is doing. In truth, he didn't even know who it was even. But all instinct points to Yamamoto.

"Looks like I'll have to go get more snacks for Ken." She smiled apologetically and bowed making her leave. As soon as she was gone, Reborn made his entrance from the window while jumping on Tsuna's face.

"Umff!" Was all Tsuna could make, his face felt sore from all the times Reborn pounced on him. Of course he denied it was for fun, that it was all just "training" for the next mafia boss.

"No-good Tsuna. You're next." Reborn said while smirking, it was like a break from mafia business for him. A very well deserved break, he thought.

"WHAT?" Tsuna couldn't believe it, he was dating the most beautiful girl in his Familigia and he's the worst! She felt he was repulsive! He was a NO GOOD TSUNA! Worse, where is he going to take her? What is he going to say? What if it's awkward!

So many questions ran through his head that his brain stopped working from overworking. He stopped himself for a while and looked down to Reborn. He then asked, "So, when's the date?"

_At some point he went down to the kitchen to his mom._

"M-Mom? You might not believe this but-"

"You're going through puberty?" She said with a hopeful face.

"NO! I mean, I'm going on a date." He said as quietly as he could muster.

"..Say it louder."

"I'm going on a date."  
>"MY LITTLE BOY IS GOING ON A DATE?" Most parents would be happy, but she was quite unique. She thought pitifully of the girl who was stuck with "No-Good Tsuna".<p>

"Yes, Mom. Can you tell me what to wear and where to take her?"

"Hmmmm.." So, they went off to the underground subway mall again. She couldn't help wondering if it was déjà vu, because Gokudera had asked the same question to her a couple of days ago. Then they went into the popular boy boutique, "Cool". After hours of trying on different outfits, she finally got the one she wanted. Since Tsuna was one of those goody-two shoes, she thought that a white shirt overlayed with a blue thin jacket and brown flare jeans would be great for him.

"What do you think, Tsuna-kun?" She asked hoping it would suit to his taste.

"I like it, Mom. Now where should I take her?" He had been pondering on this for hours, but it didn't seem like she would like going to the sea, movies, or shopping. A girl like that was full of mysterious because she never opened up to anyone.

"You should take her to the arcade! It'll be fun for her."

"G-Games? I don't know.."

"She's your girlfriend isn't she? You should know what she likes."

"Girlfriend..? No, she isn't.." Even though it is what he would want to call her, it was impossible right now. She probably set her heart out for Mukuro, everybody knows that.

"Alright, time to ask her out." He walked as calmly as he could before calling a taxi to Kokyo (I don't know the exact name..) Land, the driver looked curiously at him because it was an abandoned place. Tsuna just smiled and looked out the window. He sighed, fogging up the glass. He didn't know about Chrome; no one did.

"Maybe Reborn was right to put her through this. To get her to open up to people, mostly us." Of course he didn't approve of this, but it had the right reasons no matter how wrong it was gained through. Finally, the taxi stopped at the front of the entrance. He paid the driver and stepped out into the dusty air. The wind suddenly blew and he held up his hands to the dirt. When he let down his arm, Ken and Chikusa were waiting for him.

"Ken! Chikusa! What are you doing there?"

"We live here. Aren't you coming in?" Chikusa said with no emotion, and strolled into the building.

"Get in here!" Ken walked to the back of Tsuna and forcefully pushed him into the dark building. Mist was gathering around the room and he looked around confused. It looked just like the mist Mukuro would emit from his ring whenever he used his power. Then he gasped realizing, Chrome was standing in the middle of the room concentrating. After a bright light, Mukuro was standing where Chrome was.

"Tsuna, I know why you are here." He said smirking. He probably guessed that Tsuna was going to ask her out, and decided to play the protective brother role.

"I-I'm here to-"

"I said I know why. You're here to ask Nagi out aren't you? Well, you better not hurt her, make her cry, or bruise her because I need this body. Got it?"

"Y-Yes..?" Tsuna knew it wasn't going to be easy; to date Chrome "casually". Although the thought of technically dating Mukuro at the same time as Chrome freaked him out a little bit. Awkward!

After giving another disapproving glance at Tsuna, he returned to the abyss of the mafia jail. Chrome then opened her left eye and stared at Tsuna. He gathered up all his courage and finally blurted out, "Chrome! Go on a date with me next!"

"W-What?" She said unbelievingly, she had thought it was going to be Ryohei next. Not Tsuna!

"You heard me, we're going to the movies tomorrow!" Not waiting to hear her reply, he walked out of there. His adrenaline was pumping like mad as he ran back home. It was then when he bumped into Gokudera on his way back from the convenience store.

"Boss! What are you doing?"

"Gokudera! I-I asked Chrome out!" He said while panting. Not focusing on Gokudera's face he tried regaining his breathing while staring on the ground. If he had seen Gokudera's face he would've been shocked. Because his face was full of terror, confusion, anger, jealousy, happiness, and shock. I know I repeated all those, but seriously there is a difference.

"That's great. I'll be going." He walked away like a robot with stifling movements trying to go back to where he lived.

"Gokudera?" It was odd for him to act like this, usually in front of Tsuna he would be overjoyed for Tsuna to tell him first. But, he was acting the exact opposite.

The next day, Tsuna stood in front of the movie theaters panicking. What if Chrome decided not to show up? Was he being stood up? Should he call her to check if she was alright? But that would make him seem too worried! More people were looking his way because there was this kind of "panic" aura going around him. Truth to be told, he was only waiting there for 20 seconds after the appointed time, and Chrome was running fast towards him.

"Boss! I'm sorry I'm 30 seconds late!" She had always been prompt, but since she was on a date with the boss she should at least make herself more preferable.

"It's alright! I wasn't panicking at all!"

All the people around them were thinking, "Yeah right.."

The theaters were bustling with people that day, since it was the weekend. Chrome was being pressured and squeezed by the couples and friends in the lobby. She cried out Tsuna's name and he grabbed her hand.

"Chrome! Don't wander away!"

"S-Sorry Boss!" When they made their way towards the ticket booth, they had to start talking.

"So, Chrome. I was wondering how come I've never seen your room before in Kokyo Land?"

Then realizing what he had just said, he added in quickly, "I mean you come out of a room. Not that I want to go inside your room. I mean.."

"It's alright, Boss. I don't have one. I just sit down and sleep." Tsuna looked at her surprised, how could she be so uncaring about her own privacy?

"How about the bathroom?"

"I share with Ken and Chikusa. I don't really own anything, just a set of separate clothes if I ever go out and my school uniform."

"That's.."

How pitiful, if he was to learn about her shouldn't it be about happy things? Tsuna thought that if all this was about her, he didn't want to learn about it at all. It would just get him depressed.

"Sir? Your order?" The man said behind the glass booth tapping to get Tsuna's attention.

"Oh! Uh, yeah. Um two tickets for 'Separated', please." After much careful thinking about what Chrome would enjoy, he decided on a mystery/action movie. Hopefully enough action to keep her awake. When the movie started, Chrome leaned back to enjoy the movie. But, Tsuna was too nervous debating what to say during the movie. What if she snapped at him and told him to shut up?

"Chrome?" He whispered as lightly as he could.

"Yes, Boss?" She replied immediately, turning her head toward his way. Since he was leaning in, their faces were (VERY) close to each other.

"S-Sorry!" With a flick of his neck, he whipped his head straightforward.

"Did you want to talk about something?"

"Do you enjoy the movie so far?"

"..It hasn't started yet?"

"Ah..Ha..ha….", he chuckled nervously. How could he make a fool of himself already? This was turning into the worst date he could ever have in his life. Heck, it was the only date in his life.

"Oh, it's starting, Boss!"

1 hour into the movie, Tsuna was scared. Shivering like a cat in a rain shower. Actually, worse than that. He was so scared it took a lot out of his just to stop from squealing. Chrome looked over in concern and lifted up the arm rest. She decided to be daring and forced Tsuna's head onto her shoulder. She kept reminding herself that it was all in sake of the boss and didn't notice Tsuna smiling and blushing.

At the end of the movie, Chrome shook Tsuna awake; he had dozed off when it was near the ending because Chrome's shoulder was so soft.

"B-Boss…Bo…BOSS!"

"W-What?" he looked up groggily at Chrome's laughing face. He jolted upwards and noticed that the lights were up.

"You were sleeping towards the end of the movie, Boss." She chuckled and stretched standing up. Most of the people were already leaving the room and Chrome reached down to grab Tsuna's hand. She pulled him up and dragged him towards the door.

"W-Wait…" Tsuna was always very lazy to get up in the morning and being like this here; well it wasn't the only time that had happened before.

"I promised Chikusa and Ken that I would get home before 10!" She urges on the sleep-walking Tsuna and waits by the opened glass door.

"I'm sorry if it wasn't a good experience for you, Chrome. I understand why you need to go home quickly. You don't have to make up excuses." Tsuna was utterly defeated and here he thought that it was going quite well!

"No! Boss, I didn't mean it that way.. I know, how about you walk me home?" She smiles and slows down so that Tsuna could catch up to her. She thinks that this is just like the date with Gokudera, having so much fun in one day.

"Was it a good experience?"

"I had lots of fun, Boss."

Again, Tsuna thinks that she was just saying it to make him feel better. This was worse than being rejected outright by a girl. He painfully remembers Kyoko rejecting him last year. A sigh escapes from his mouth making Chrome stifle a laugh.

"Don't be all dejected, Boss! You'll have tons of chances with other girls."

This made Tsuna hit rock bottom, he didn't want to admit it but the only girl he wanted to know right now, was Chrome. The rest of the walk was awkwardly quiet, for Chrome was putting all her attention on the road. At last they make it to the entrance of the abandoned amusement park. She stops and turns to face Tsuna.

"I really had fun, it's not an excuse." She turns to walk away, but stops and leans in kissing Tsuna's cheek really quick.

"Let's hang out with everyone next time?"

"Y-Y-Yeah." He was so shocked of the sudden gesture that he stood there frozen like a rock, holding his cheek for 20 minutes. Little did Chrome and Tsuna know, Reborn was spying on them from the trees. He tries to hold in the laughter and decides to commemorate the moment by taking a picture of Tsuna's expression. Love-struck and happy.


	4. Phone Numbers

A/N: This chapter isn't a date, it's like a stepping stone for a further plot. You'll see

"Eh? I'm next, huh?" Yamamoto said in his usual upbeat way. It was just announced a few seconds ago that he was to be the next candidate, and he was taking it fairly good. In fact, he actually agrees with Reborn. Chrome hanging out with her fellow teammates/friends is a good way to get her socially active.

"You are my favorite member as of now, Yamamoto-kun." Reborn haughtily laughed at the disapproving look of Tsuna's. The enthusiasm of Yamamoto was bouncing off the walls, even making Tsuna think that it shouldn't be such a bad idea. Even if the technique was wrong, the moral was right. So it should be okay, right?

Meanwhile, in Kokuyo Land, Chrome was sitting in her gloomy corner as usual. When Ken suddenly turned off the TV, he and Chikusa made their way towards Chrome. She looked up in surprise and asked what was wrong.

"You don't.." Chikusa began.

"Like going on the dates with those idiots right?" Ken finished.

"….I-Actually, I sort of like it. It's …fun", countered the shy Chrome. She had to defend her new found friends and team members. They shouldn't be called idiots, they are better than that.

This was worse than Ken or Chikusa thought. Mukuro specifically told them not to let Chrome get too close to the boys, because when Mukuro takes down the mafia she would certainly revolt. They had to hide her away from those people, or it would backfire.

"Stop hanging out with those kinds of people! I-We won't allow it!" Ken shouted at the trembling girl. She shied away when they started walking towards her. Finally, they backed her up to the wall and made her promise not to do anything that will make her rebel against them. Mukuro also said to obey the baby, so they had to let Chrome go on the dates.

A knock was heard throughout the room, and Ken sighed frustrated. It was another one of those boys. Who was it this time? Trying to keep those idiots from Chrome was getting harder each day. They normally didn't seek out Chrome, they always met on accident.

"It's you."

A laugh was heard at the door, immediately making Chrome jump up and run towards the hall. It was unexpectedly Yamamoto! What was he doing here, at this hour?

"Rain-man?" She asked gasping at the tall lean figure in the doorway. He made his way towards her and smiled asking, "Wanna go on a date with me?"

"I..I don't know if I'm allowed.." Chrome didn't want to upset Ken or Chikusa. But, after much thinking she said yes and waved goodbye. She remembered once that all the girls in her class would always talk about the nice and hot baseball player at Namimori. At first, she never realized that it was Yamamoto, until one of the girls said it out loud; gushing over him like a waterfall.

"Ah! Before I forget, Reborn told me to give you this." Yamamoto ran back and handed over a piece of paper. It was a list of phone numbers, probably the other Vongola members, or anyone associated with the Vongola. Chrome saw that there was also Hibari's phone number. It must've taken a lot of sacrifices to get it, she thought uneasily. None of them would bother calling her anyways, she never needed to talk with them before. But, maybe in a case of emergency..?

"Ken! Chikusa! Can..I have a phone?" Right away, both of the boys whipped their heads at the girl who was usually not needy. They didn't budge at first, and it took hours, but Chikusa finally convinced Ken to give her the cellphone reserved for Chrome only. In the phone directory, Chrome noticed, was Ken's and Chikusa's number already saved. She smiled and entered the numbers on the list one by one. Hesitant, she put down Hibari's number too. Now to get them to save her number on their phone.

She breathes in and sends a very formal text message to all of the boys.

[ ~Chrome Dokuro~

Please save this number under my name, in use of emergency. Sorry to take up your time. Sorry, Cloud-man, Boss, Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Basil, Reborn, Bianchi, and Dino. ]

The other members received the text; laughing at how serious the message was. But, it was Chrome after all. She never wanted to intrude on someone's business, if they didn't hound her about it. Hibari on the other hand, was furious that she got his number and apologized to him first. Was he that harsh to everybody? Nonetheless, he saved the number anyways. Only for emergencies, nothing less nothing more.

Only the nice people on the list replied to Chrome, in very numerous ways and tones. She laughed at each one, secretly happy that they would even talk to her back. Reborn called her to tell her that her date with Yamamoto was to be at the baseball game. With that note, he hung up and smiled at the progress that Chrome was making.

The old Chrome would never send a text message that daring, or get a cellphone for that matter.

"I am such a genius. I should get a medal!" Reborn bragged to Bianchi as she fed him cake. Bianchi blushed and thought of the man she loved would be celebrated as the smartest man in the world. And she was his girlfriend! Or, at least will be his girlfriend again.

Yamamoto was smiling as he thought about being at the baseball game with Chrome. Maybe she will understand about strikes, first base, home runs, and fast balls. It would take some teaching, but it will all be worth it when they have fun together. He was eager for the day to come already and root for his favorite baseball team with his first date. 

_Vindice Prison (I have a feeling I spelled this wrong..)_

"Oh? I'm being released because mafia baby requested for it?", Mukuro asked amused. The baby was sitting right in front of him with a smirking face. This was part of his scheme again, isn't it?

"Yes, Mukuro. You are to participate in the dating ga-plan with Chrome. First, you get to date Chrome before Hibari. Aren't you happy?"

All was going according to plan, if all goes well, Chrome would be the most popular girl in Namimori! Then she'll get tons of boyfriends, only if Tsuna and his friends allow it of course. They are more like family than friends. And that was most important than having trust and bonds in the Vongola Familigia.

"…Hibari will get irritated won't he? Kufufufu.." Mukuro chuckled, laughing his famous laugh.

"Are you going to do it?"

"You bet I am, little mafioso.."


	5. 3rd Date: Yamamoto

A/N:**Ready for chapter 5 of surprise? I know, I've been holding it off lately. Hopefully you forgot about me and didn't check off the alert story box . This will certainly be a 'Surprise' for you **

**Today's date: YamamotoxChrome ;D Guess where they're going! GUESS~!**

* * *

><p>"You ready, Dokuro?" Yamamoto asked while standing next to the ice cold metal door. It was early in the morning, and the baseball nut was extremely eager for today. There's one thing he loves as much as sword fighting it's baseball. And today (surprisingly) for the date he decided to go to an All-Stars baseball game. It was one of those high energy baseball game, with plenty of room for unexpected results and plays.<p>

Chrome had worn tom boy clothes that day. It was completely different from her normal attire. Instead of her usual uniform, she wore a white UVERworld t-shirt, with a black cardigan over it. Then instead of her skirt, she wore dark blue denim short shorts and converse. It seemed like she put a lot of thought into what to wear for this particular date, since she realized that Yamamoto was more into casual clothing.

Yamamoto on the other hand wore a dark olive-colored jersey jacket with a plain white tea. He only wore dark blue skinny jeans and red limited edition Nikes. Chrome had guessed right, he was into casual out-going sporty clothes after all. Leave it to Chikusa to know what boys wore.

"Yes, Yamamto Takeshi." Chrome said as politely as she could muster. She never really interacted with Yamamoto before, so of course her date with him is going to be very awkward. Sighing, she started a countdown in her head. The game is going to be over in a few hours, so all she needed to do is live through that time. Simple, yet it's so hard.

"Hop in the taxi, and let's have fun!" He grinned from ear and ear while talking about baseball. It was like he was an encyclopedia of baseball terms, knowing every single hit and batting average of a player, also knowing the number of balls and strikes. Unknowingly, Chrome got pulled further in to his baseball world. Soon, she was talking quite eagerly with him too.

Despite being quite unwillingly to go to this date with Yamamoto, she was quite amazed stepping into a baseball stadium for the first time. It was something about the tension in the air and the grandness of it all. Seeing so many fans that would rave about their favorite team, or people just watching for good times.

"Isn't it amazing? So, how do you like your first time at a baseball game?"

"More than I thought it would be, Yamamoto Takeshi!" She smiled and suddenly remembered that they had to find their seats. An unfamiliar feeling overcame her. She searched her mind for that one word to describe whatever she was feeling that moment. Uncertainty. Yes, uncertainty and uneasiness.

Thoughts flooded her mind as she kept thinking about her date. What if Yamamoto thinks that Chrome was a hassle and in the way of him enjoying the game? With each passing step she got more and more depressed. Finally when they reached their assigned seats she sighed loudly.

"What's wrong, Dokuro?" Yamamoto was quite concerned. Chrome was known to have a weak body, and he was worried she would collapse any moment.

"I'm a burden. You shouldn't have brought me here, if you did you would've enjoyed the game to the fullest extent." Just then smoke bombs exploded announcing the start of the game. Chrome watched with such intensity at the opening ceremony that Yamamoto chuckled at her star twinkling eyes.

"About what you said, I think I enjoy it more with friends." Yamamoto said in a serious manner.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Quite sure."

* * *

><p>The day went on with Chrome and Yamamoto happily exchanging opinions of the teams and players. There were times where they would high-five each other when a homerun would be hit. Once, their hands lingered for more than five seconds, rendering Chrome to stutter and look away. Yamamoto slightly blushed and nervously talked about the game again. Moments like those were one of those "treasured memories" Yamamoto wanted.<p>

Chrome also got her first taste of hotdogs, and extremely liked them. It was as if it was a new exotic food that you could only get at baseball games.

"This is so delicious!"

The taste was salty, warm, and plain meaty. Ketchup and mustard also dressed the wiener nicely enough to bite it down. Chrome closed her eyes to savor the taste, for she was almost done with it.

"Haha, we should get back to the game though. It looks like it's the final inning!" At that note, he literally glowed with happiness. Chrome was taken back at his innocence and bursted out laughing. Yamamoto stopped and stared, was Chrome really this beautiful whenever she laughed?

"Yeah, okay. Let's get going then!" She took hold of Yamamoto's wrist and sprinted back towards the seat. By the time they sat down, it was already dark and the light's switched on. Chrome blinked quickly at the sudden brightness and noticed something when she looked on the field. Suddenly she could see the details of the players so well.

The sweat on their brow, the nervous twitching of their mouths, and the gripping on the baseball bat. It was as if the whole game just changed just like that. New respect filled Chrome as she gazed down from her seat. However, beside her Yamamoto stared at her with thoughts running through his head.

"W-What's happening to me? I usually focus so much on the game.."

As puzzled as he was, he knew that it was a nostalgic feeling. The baseball game had ended and Chrome was practically a ball of happiness. Since she had never joined sports ever in her school, she didn't know what it felt like.

"Hey, Yamamoto Takeshi, why did that player leave the..the..the home base?" Happy that she got a term right, she giggled.

"Ah, that means that it was a strike out."

"What's that?"

"He missed hitting the ball three times. Each time he misses is a 'strike'."

"Does that mean he's a bad player?"

"..W-..N-Not all the time..(I think)"

* * *

><p>"When that team won, it felt like I won." She told Yamamoto while they were strolling in the park.<p>

"It feels thrilling doesn't it?" Yamamoto knew full to well what she meant. In fact, he himself have felt the sweet taste of victory whenever he won. Of course there were drawbacks, such as jealousy from other team members and the sour taste of losing. It's certainly a bitter-sweet game, baseball was.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Showing me that experience.. I-Thanks."

"…You're welcome. Oh, we're here at your house, er living space." A little bit disappointed that the conversation couldn't last longer, he slowly turned towards Chrome who was fumbling with her clothes. It seemed as if the awkward tension was rising higher and higher. Finally Chrome couldn't stand it anymore and broke the ice.

"I'll repay you back for the tickets-" Chrome started, and stopped when Yamamoto hung his head.

"I kinda liked today's date. Let's do it again sometime, ok?" He asked hopelessly, as if his world would come crashing down if she said no.

"Sure! Another baseball game would be great."

"Ha..yeah.."

That night ended with a kind of disappointment for Yamamoto. Chrome hadn't gotten what he mean by, "doing it again sometime." Of course, she was the lofty-headed Dokuro that the Vongola treasures as their Mist guardian.

"But, that means I can see her whenever I want!" Yamamoto immediately lit up when this thought suddenly popped into his mind. It was quite sneaky for Yamamoto, to use an excuse to see a girl. But that meant he's gained determination for something other than baseball or swords. Something worth fighting for…

* * *

><p>(AN:**Alright bonus content, because xAngelic says it was short I'll extend it! HA!**)

"How was your date, Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna asked eagerly, waiting for the results. His date failed, atleast in his opinion. If Chrome could get a more successful date then him, it would be fine. Right?

"It was better than I expected." A smile was pasted on his face as he kept on thinking about Chrome. He never knew a person, much less a girl, could make him feel that..happy. Just what was the name of that feeling? It nagged his mind to no end.

"You seem, happy." Tsuna remarked, a sense of deja vu overcame him.

"I do."

Yamamoto suddenly sat up when he noticed the time. Eleven o' clock was way too late, and he would surely get scolded by his old man. He bowed to Tsuna and Rebron and hurriedly left the Sawada household.

"Now I remember!" Tsuna gasped, finally making the connection. He had felt as happy as Yamamoto seemed after he went on a date with Chrome. What does that mean?

"Go to sleep, No-Good-Tsuna. You have an exam tomorrow." Reborn muttered good night, and fell asleep in his 'bed'.

"Gah!"

* * *

><p>AN:** Hoho, do you get the last line? It's that song from MuLang. "Something worth fighting for! And something about girls.." **

**Heh, it means that Yamamoto will fight for that girl, if you hadn't caught my drift. Anyways thanks for reading!**


	6. 4th Date: Mukuro Part I

**A/N: So, I know some of you wanted me to do Mukuro in the very beginning. But if I kept the best first, you wouldn't read the other chapters! xD Here you go!**

**Ah, also. Please read and review! I need MORE. I feel as if I'm losing in this fanfiction race. Even though there really isn't one. My goal: Get more than 60 reviews. Ask me ANY QUESTION! I will answer ALL OF THEM. But they will be vague, because no spoilers E:3 (this emocon is a bunny. I made it my self. You can read it left to right or right to left.)**

* * *

><p>It was quite misty that day. You couldn't even see the sun unless you squinted really hard. Chrome woke up that morning and quickly showered and wore her uniform without a word. Ken and Chikusa were already watching T.V. and snacking on chips. Rather it was Ken doing all the snacking and Chikusa just standing on the wall.<p>

"Good morning, Ken. Chikusa."

"You sleep too much." Ken grunted and check the time on the wall. It seemed that they still had half-an hour left before going to school.

"Good morning, Chrome", replied Chikusa. He was the only one to be polite to Chrome, and never replies back to Ken if he didn't use her name properly. He was quite out of it today, and waited before asking.

"Are you having another date this week…?"

Ken suddenly stopped eating, and got up quietly making his way towards the door. Then at that moment, someone knocked on the door of their 'living room'. Startled, they all got into their battle positions. They never expected visitors this early in the morning, heck they never expected visitors. Who would come here to this rundown amusement part, anyways? Except those pesky Vongola people.

Then, the door creaked slowly open, as if the visitor knew that they would be there. The mist surrounded them, which made they think that they knew who it was.

Sure enough, it was Mukuro. In the flesh, and smirking as if he had won big. He casually replied that he was released from Vindice prison. And then as quick as he arrived, he collapsed on the cold gray floor.

All three of them shouted for his name and lunged towards the fallen teenager.

* * *

><p>After much conversing, they decided to take Mukuro to the hospital. They were quite hesitant. As much as they hated being in the public, they had no choice. Their beloved leader was hurt, and there were no other options. The only way to transport Mukuro was to carry him on the back of someone. Since Ken was the strongest there, he volunteered and gently put his leader on his back.<p>

It was agonizing. Every step they made towards the hospital, Mukuro kept getting weaker and weaker. Ken was especially panicked. He felt the heat fading away from Mukuro as if it was like a candle being burned till it melted away. He just had to carry Mukuro to help, no matter what got into his way. Ironically, the Vongola gang appeared much to the annoyance of Ken.

"W-What happened?" Tsuna yelled as he came running over in distress. One of his guardians were hurt, even if it was Mukuro.

"He just collapsed. We're going to the hospital."

"Shouldn't you take him to Dr. Shimal?" Gokudera asked, thinking that it was an obvious answer.

"…" Mukuro breathed a painful gasp and opened his eyes slightly.

"How..embarressing. Being carried like this. The silver head is right. We should be going to Dr. Shimal. He's best for mafia health related issues." Another twitch in his eye occurred, with him falling backwards from Ken's back.

Chrome quickly caught him with tears in her eyes, and silently pleaded Tsuna to take him to Dr. Shimal as quickly as he could. Taken back by Chrome's tears, every one of the guardians tried to help. They didn't know why they were so keen to help Mukuro of all people, but noticed sadly, that Chrome cared very much about Mukuro. More than anyone else, as a matter of fact.

* * *

><p>"I don't treat men." Dr. Shimal retorted when they burst through his clinic's door. However, after taking a closer look at Mukuro, he showed to be worried.<p>

"He's not going to make it if I don't get him IV right away! Put him in one of those beds while I hook up the treatment machine!"

Ken wasted no time and gently laid Mukuro by the side of the bed. They were all worried. Chikusa started pacing, breaking out of his usual calm personality. Ken started muttering to himself and buried his face in his hands. Chrome, was by far, taking the worst.

"H-He's going to be okay." Tsuna tried to reassure her, when she didn't reply the other boys tried to cheer her up.

"A-Atleast it wasn't THAT serious right? He just needed some food and rest." The usual cheery Ryohei was stumped. Being optimistic even in times like these, felt so wrong and rude to the worried girl.

"…Thanks."

It was as if life had faded away from her eyes. It was dark, as if all hope was lost. She quietly got up, and slowly moved towards the door. Yamamoto started to stop her, but something stopped him. It was Reborn.

"Kid!" Yamamoto shouted out in surprise. (Now that I look at this, I accidently thought that he was calling after Chrome. I chuckled at the thought of Yamamoto calling someone 'Baby', so I changed it to kid)

"Don't go after her. She needs some time alone."

Tsuna wouldn't hear any of it and questioned why they should let Chrome be alone when she's obviously hurt.

"Think about it. Mukuro was the one who broke her free of her loneliness. The one to save her, and now HE's the one in the hospital bed now. Knowing that she can't do anything to help him like he did to her, she must be pretty down. Let her think things over." Reborn seemed harsh, but this was the truth. The rest of the guardians stayed silent. Gokudera felt pained, even the 10th wasn't able to talk cheer Rokudo up.

* * *

><p>Chrome slowly made her way towards a bench that was located outside. One word kept popping into her head. How. How can she save Mukuro? Was he even going to be back to his normal self after this? Worse, what if he forgets she even existed?<p>

"This isn't helping!" She cried out in anguish. She knew herself that she was weak. Powerless. Stupid. Ignorant. Ugly. Shy. With every word to describe what she thinks of herself, she sunk deeper and deeper into depression.

"_Nagi_…"

A voice whispered quietly in her head. She snapped out of her depression and thought how the voice sounded so familiar. Then it hit her. It was Mukuro!

"_M-Mukuro?_"

"_My dear Nagi, I'm alright. Don't beat yourself…"_

_ "I'm not able to do anything while you are lying in that bed. That horrible white bed…"_

_ "Will you feel better if I told you that your next date was with me?"_

_ "W-What?"_

Many feelings ran through her at that line. Excitement, uneasiness, curiosity, and happiness soared through her entire being like a tornado.

She slowly stood up from her bench and walked towards the clinic again. Gathering her courage, she breathed deeply and opened the door. The people inside looked up suddenly, waiting to see if it was Chrome. They breathed out a sigh of relief. They had thought, if worst comes to shove, that she had disappeared or suicded.

"C-Chrome!" Yamamoto called out, anxious to find out how she was doing.

"I'm alright." She bowed deeply and apologized for her sorry behavior.

The guardians all smiled, happy that she wasn't down anymore. It was that moment that Dr. Shimal calmly walked out of the patient's room and spoke.

"Mukuro is doing fine. He just needs to spend one more night here, and he'll be as healthy as Ryohei-kun over there."

* * *

><p>Everybody went home feeling better than when the day started. Reborn, surprisingly, went towards Namimori Middle School and went to talk to a cloudy man.<p>

"Hibari(kun?), good news. Mukuro didn't die."

"Hmph, kid, I don't care."

"I look forward to your date with Chrome soon."

* * *

><p>Chrome felt so joyous, she didn't even seem to be bothered when Ken started trashing her again. She just smiled and hummed, ready to do any to their bidding. It seemed as if the whole world was going with Chrome's pace. It was beautiful, yet unique through Chrome's eyes.<p>

"I'm truly blessed."

"What was that?" Chikusa asked, after Chrome muttered.

"Nothing!" Laughing out loud, much to the shock of Chikusa and Ken, she burst out the room of their building.

She was just bursting with so much energy, that she felt as if she was a totally different person. No wait, she was like a completely different person. That's when she noticed that there were strange thoughts in her head.

"_Finally! I'm out!"_

_ "Who are you?" Chrome called out in her mind. The only person allowed in there was Mukuro. And he was recuperating in a __hospital__ clinic bed._

_ "I'm Nagi."_

_ "But, I'm Nagi."_

_ "No, I'm the Nagi before all the bad things happened. Before the accident."_

_ "…What did you mean you were out?"_

_ "You sealed me away. Deep inside your mind. Now, since you felt a little more happy than usual, I could burst out of that jail you kept me away from!"_

_ "What does this mean?"_

_ "I'm getting my own form!"_

Chrome finally snapped out of her inner conversation and looked around puzzled. She was sleeping in her gray corner of her 'house'. Wasn't she just outside a moment ago?

"Don't scare us like that. Collapsing." Ken scoffed while trying (but failing) not to look as if he was concerned at all about her well-being.

_Just what was that conversation about?_

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in Namimori, a girl with a pineapple haircut snickered to herself. The only thing going through her mind was the feeling of freedom.<p>

"Let's have some fun!"

She used realistic illusions on her hair to make it grow longer. Then she dyed it black and got new clothes to match her new outside look. Nothing says, "Hey, I'm totally awesome", like casual clothes. A black mini-jacket with a white t-shirt decorated with black and white lines and dark blue jeans and black combat boots to complete the look.

Another thing to make this more interesting is enrolling into a school. What better school to attend than Namimori Middle School?

* * *

><p>The next Monday, a transfer student was all the talk of the students in Namimori Middle School. Apparently, as rumors go, she was a model that was to debut in two more years. Also, her attitude earned her the nickname of "Playful Queen" at her old school. There were more absurd ones, but let's get back to the story.<p>

"Well everyone, say hello to your new classmate. Nagi Dokuro."

"?" Tsuna looked closely at the girl standing in the front of the room. Why did she look so uncannily like Chrome, with the same last name?

"Hello, dear classmates." Nagi remarked with a slight scoff as she talked. As if she was on a totally different level than the ones before her. All the boys (excluding Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna) instantly fell in love with her, and all the girls suddenly hating her.

When home room ended, Tsuna just had to talk to her. Tons of questions popped into his head and as he finally reached towards her from the midst of the huge crowd of males surrounding her, he reached out his hand to touch her shoulder. Nagi looked over and waited for him to talk with a look of uncertainty faint on her face.

"A-Are you Chrome?"  
>"What? No, I'm not her. I'm Nagi." She quickly flipped her head to the opposite direction and hastily walked towards her next class. Why did Tsuna of all people, have to be in her class? Her fun filled life at school isn't going great. And if he lets it slip to Chrome and worse, Mukuro, then she's going to be sealed back up again. Curses.<p>

* * *

><p>"Achoo!"<p>

"Chrome?"

"It's nothing, Ken. Chikusa. I must've gotten a cold…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's it! My Mukuro chapter Part I. This chapter turned out to be more. So there's gonna be a part two. Look forward to it!**

** Hope you'll like it. Oh by the way, when you read "every one of the guardians" (somewhere up there) this OF COURSE doesn't apply to Lambo or Hibari. I guess that was kind of obvious. Oh, and for the people who's asking if Lambo is going to participate, then yes. He is. With special circumstances of course. If I PMed you saying no, then I take that back. **

**And, I'm thinking of adding more characters for Chrome to date. Tell me two people you want. Only :P**

**CHOOSE CAREFULLY D:**

**The poll will be available on my profile. If you look at the very top of my profile, there should be a blue (dunno which color) band with a link and a poll that you can choose two. Choose wisely :3**

**Before I completely go, I'm adding another announcement. If I get up to 40 reviews (limit to 2 per person), I will add bonus content of _ _ _ and _ _ _ _ _ _ _. Guess who~**


	7. Mukuro Part II

A/N: I posted up some updates on my profile. _**Extremely important, and highly beneficial to you**_. Make sure to check it out! 3 you!

Well I just checked out my total reviews fanfic and I found out it was exactly 35. So, my promise goes. Extra long part II of Mukuro and a special bonus chapter of Hibari, Chrome, and Mukuro. But that's after I get Hibari to miraculously date Chrome. So, that'll take a while! Ha! Procrastinator right here..

Forgot to tell you, I will be on vacation on the 5th. All the way towards the 12th. So you will not be expecting ANYTHING on that week that the 12th is in. Also, I will be spending extra time on this because I'm pulling an all-nighter to get into pottermore(.)com

Heh, my idea of extra longer is 2,800 words (or longer?). Ho ho ho.

* * *

><p><em>I found that lost girl, wandering around on the brink of death. She was an odd human. The blankness of her stare was derived of all emotions. When I stepped towards her in her consciousness, she immediately stood up in a defensive stance. <em>

_ "Calm down, girl. I'm not here to hurt that fragile body of yours."_

_ "…Who are you?" _

_ Now, mind you, she is nothing like the Chrome today. In fact, I was certain that this was another 'soul' that dwelled in Chrome's body. _

_ "Mukuro. Mukuro Rokudo." _

_ "And you are here because?" She said, smirking._

_ "I need your help."_

_ "M-My help?"_

_ It was as if a completely different person was speaking to me right then. Instantly, the cold demeanor vanished and her appearance changed. It was of a shy girl with long purple hair, and a white eyepatch rather than the black one she was wearing earlier. Uneasiness and curiosity filled the purple eyes as she continued to stare at me. _

_ At once, I knew that I was right about the other soul. But it seems as if Chrome didn't know the presence of Nagi at all. _

_ "Yes…"_

* * *

><p>"And that is how our mastersubordinate relationship came to be. And how I discovered her unknown secret."

"So…" Reborn continued, "you should probably want to know that Nagi (her dark side) wants to take over Namimori Middle School?"

"Oh? Kufufu, I like that side of her…" Mukuro smirked and thought _'that's why I wanted Chrome in the first place.'_

Reborn sighed, evil and manipulative people will stay evil and manipulative. Trying to change is quite hard to some people, while others think it's easy. Mukuro is definitely not one of those easy people. The baby took a look at the clock and stood up shakily. He was definitely getting old, his bones were not as strong as they were a minute ago.

"That's all I have to tell you, Mukuro. But, as soon as you get out of here, keep that girl in line. We don't want an all-out mafia war with you.."

(Put line here)

"Geezus, what did you do, Yamamoto!" Mr. Yamamoto scolded at his son. It wasn't like him to drop a plate of sushi on the ground. In fact, he was usually so focused and everything! But the events after school today really shook him.

He never knew Chrome was living with a cruel girl like Nagi. If it was believed they even communicated or interacted with each other at all. He was worried. What if Nagi tried to do something to Chrome? Finally, unable to stand it anymore, he threw off his apron and dashed out into the street. He wasn't the only one who was worried.

* * *

><p>"Ugh!"<p>

Tsuna had been pacing around in his room, for hours now. Trying to put his mind around what just happened. This is all he knows. Nagi and Chrome are more or less the same person. Of course different personalities but originated from the same personage. Nagi is evil, Chrome is not.

"GAh!" Gokudera flung himself onto Tsuna's bed. He has been thinking the same thing as Tsuna, and even with his genius mind couldn't figure it out. What does this mean? Chrome was bipolar? That would certainly explain a whole lot.

"…" Bianchi sat at the brown small table in the middle of the room. She stared into the ripples of her green hot tea and sighed. Finally, she whipped out her phone and called Reborn. As Reborn was busy jumping from place to place to get back to Tsuna's house, he heard a ring from his green Gecko partner. Gecko (forgot his name) transformed into a Bluetooth earpiece and attached himself onto the ear of Reborn.

"Hello?"

"Did you find out anything about Nagi?"

"More than you expected. I'll tell everyone when I get back."

* * *

><p>On the other side of Namimori, there sits a girl who's having a crisis. The thing she is worried about? Not having a date today. She had been told clearly by Reborn that she was to have a date every week, with no exceptions. With Mukuro in the clinic, making progress, but not recovered she was dateless.<p>

"Are you alright? You seem to be…sulking." Chikusa sat next to the worried girl. She seemed to shrink back from the sudden closeness.

"S-Sulking? What are you talking about. I'm doing no such thing..I think."

"…It's about not being able to see Mukuro isn't it?"

Ding, ding, ding! He hit the spot. Chrome tightened her arms around her legs, uncertain of how to answer. Chikusa sighed and proceeded to talk to her.

"Just missing one date is okay. I'm sure the baby will tolerate just this one."

"He's scary when he's mad though." She muttered, so softly that Chikusa had to bend down. She instantly flinched from the uncomfortable closeness. Stuttering an excuse, she hastily gathered her bag and strolled out of their 'home'.

The outside was quite cheering, and lifted up Chrome's mood. She had no idea that the sky could affect you so much. She was then reminded of the guardians. She hadn't been very responsive to them when they were supporting her. It was the right thing to do to apologize for her behavior and try to mend things. They would probably be very mad at her.

"I-I'm going anyways!"

* * *

><p>"…" A certain teenager at a certain middle school was pissed. No, more frustrated than pissed. Pissed that someone, who looked dangerously related and closed to his rival, got into HIS precious school. How could he have overlooked this? He had poured over the transfer student's paper and saw nothing unusual. Unless, of course, it was an illusion.<p>

"!" Hibari hung his head in temporary depression. He won't let this girl get away without a single scratch to her skin. Then she'll pay for tricking the disciplinary committee! Grabbing his tonfas, which he had cleaned all the blood off, he strolled out his building and made his way towards the girl.

* * *

><p>"It seems as if I had caused quite the stir, doesn't it…Mukuro-sama?" Nagi smirked at her master and sat comfortably at the visitor chair tending to the pineapple head.<p>

"You shouldn't have…but I'll forgive you if.." He turned his head towards her and she smiled leaning forward. Their lips almost touched except that the door suddenly slammed open.

"Sorry to interrupt your creepy love-fest, but I got to discharge him. I still have to follow protocol you know?" Dr. Shimal barged in with quite an annoyed face. It was quite disgusting to see evil and evil being a couple together, but hey they all have their own types right?

Nagi sighed teasingly and fixed Mukuro's hair for him while nodding her goodbye. Flicking her hair aside, she walked out of the room to go wherever her home was.

(A/N: Okay I have no idea why this fanfiction is going towards this direction. It was supposed to be full of fluff but it got an ACTUAL antagonist! Coolio!)

It turned into the afternoon while Nagi was going home. As she turned towards the sunset, she had a sudden case of déjà vu. Ah, she remembered now. This is when all the boys started taking an interest in Chrome. That damn moron, taking all the glory. She almost had Mukuro all to herself if Nagi hadn't broken out of the seal.

"Bitch.." She cursed softly and suddenly tensed up when she felt someone behind her. She scoffed and swung around to find the last person she expected to see.

"Herbivore, nice to finally find you."

"Well, well, well. Isn't it you?" She grinned while she got her two blades ready. Hibari's eyes practically screamed, "I'll bite you to death."

"How dare you trick me with an illusion?"

"Hm, why don't we just skip the trifle chitchat and skip right to the fighting?"

"You read my mind." They both got into their offensive stances and on the silent count to three, they lunged at each other. Nagi stopped short to defend the attack of Hibari's tonfas. They landed heavily on her katanas and she got pushed back because of the force. She shook her head and told Hibari that it was her mistake for underestimating him. He smirked and said the same thing.

She quickly twirled her knives and jumped back before another attack could land on her. Then she switched the blades so she would be carrying the backhanded, she jumped towards him. This time he was on the defensive side. She then began to parry attacks, trying to wear Hibari down. He dodged all of them with slight difficulty and began attacking on his own.

This routine was played over and over again for 3 hours, without either side back down. It was then that Tsuna decided to go out to get groceries. And to his surprise, he finds Nagi and Hibari fighting for no apparent reason. He then quickly swallowed the Hyper Dying Will pills to change, and jumped in the middle of the fight.

"Wao.." Hibari commented, surprised at the sudden interruption. He then changed his face to of pure frustration. He was having a good time trying to bite the girl to death, she had certainly deserved it.

"Hmph. How dare you interrupt, idiot?" Nagi spat angrily, fighting this boy was the perfect thing to relieve some of her stress.

"You can't! What if Hibari gets-"

"Gets what?" Hibari asked dangerously. As if he would actually get injured from this girl, even if she was powerful in her own right.

"Nevermind." He changed out of his mode and regained his nervous and worried personality. Hibari sighed, knowing that the fight would have to continue some other day. Nagi seemed to notice this and sighed in irritation too. Today was just not her day! Finally a formidable opponent and not even getting the chance to finish it? She would surely have to punish Tsuna later on.

Tsuna then realized that Hibari and Nagi were walking the same way to his surprise. He called after then and asked why it was so.

"My house is near Namimori Middle school," Nagi replied hesitantly.

"I'm going to Namimori Middle," Hibari muttered. It wasn't as if they had to walk side by side right? With this in mind, Nagi stayed atleast 20 feet ahead of Hibari while he just stared ahead scanning for any trouble makers.

* * *

><p>(AN: I know some people would want to know what happened between them during the walk..so..)

"…"

"…"

It wasn't as if it was an uncomfortable silence, no, they were both brooding on how to destroy each other in the peaceful silence. A dark aura was emitting from Nagi first and Hibari was glaring at everything so most people tried to stay away from their path. It was then a group of delinquents stumbled upon their wake.

"Well, if it isn't a hot chick that's in our wake. Helloooo." The leader said slimely. Sure, she was a good looking lady. Hibari raised his eyebrows amused at what they were implying, if they went one more step further than this however... They weren't really breaking any laws or rules, so he couldn't just fight them. Although, them being in a crowd did peeve him off a bit.

"…And?" Nagi asked, amused at their idiocy. If they did something stupid right now, they would be in a world of pain later. She looked behind at Hibari and almost laughed. His smirking face must be imagining their piles of bodies with bruises all over.

"Isn't this a cocky bitch we have here? Why don't you follow us and have some fun. It's better than standing there being followed by a pretty boy stalker."

"P-Pretty boy? HA!" Nagi burst out laughing and got her katanas ready for some slicing. These morons just don't know how to shut up. Hibari's eye twitched and thought the same thing. He then got his tonfas out in a flash. Perhaps their regret of not having to finish their fight could be filled with fighting these bastards. Yes, it would certainly help a lot.

The next moment, all 10 delinquents were moaning and crying for their moms. It's what they get for trying to seduce the evil side of Chrome and irritate the head of all delinquents in Namimori. Nagi smirked and walked on towards where ever she had intended to go.

"Wait." Nagi turned around, her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"I don't like debts being unrepaid. I'll look over your 'infiltration' to Namimori Middle." Hibari said, reluctant to let her go from such a crime. But you had to repay everybody, no matter who they were. His impression of Nagi got better, just a little.

"Never knew you were such a softie!" She chuckled and walked away before Hibari whipped out his tonfas. Then in just a second, he despised her again.

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" Mukuro announced as he stepped into Kokuyo Land. Suddenly he was pounced on by MM and after prying off her hands, he walked towards the waiting boys. He smiled at them and questioned at where Chrome was.<p>

"She's left somewhere."

"Ora? I still needed to finish my date." At this, MM gasped and finally knowing that she'll never get the love she deserves she stomped out of Kokuyo Land to never be seen again. Mukuro looked at her with an amused look on his face. Finally he set out to find his beloved Nag-Chrome.


	8. Mukuro Part III last

A/N: Okay since I couldn't decide whether to do Enma or Dino for the second one, I chose Dino with the friendly game of Ennie-minnie-miny-moe! YAY!

Here's your chapter of Mukuro Part III. It's the last. I swear. And most of you will probably love the ending but hate this one certain part. Don't hate on me. Hate the direction of this damn plot forced by my stupid fiction writing section of my brain. Ha.

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful evening. Nagi was staring at the sky when she was resting in the middle of the dark field at the local park. The birds were making themselves comfortable in their nests. Finally the orchestra of chirping from the crickets began. She smiled absently when she thought that the world was just so beautiful. Then she slowly fell into a deep sleep. And encountered a nightmare just waiting for her in the darkness.<p>

_"Let me out! PLEASE! I want..I want to go! This..I can't take it anymore! Let me out! PLEASE!" Nagi screamed as darkness was the only thing she could see. Looking around, a single thought stuck inside her mind. She's going to be here forever. _

_ Crying in anguish, she slowly crumpled to the ground. Tears started to fall, when was she going to leave? Will anyone miss her? The last time she had ever seen light was when she met that strange pineapple haired boy. _

_ It was cold in there. So cold. Where's the light? The warm smile of that boy's. The one time that she had spoken with him was etched into her heart.._

_ Perhaps he forgot about her too. Pain engulfed Nagi's heart and renders her almost unconscious. _

_ Thinking about him made her feel lonely again. Then, the last of her energy vanished and she fell asleep for 5 years. Knowing full well the world was moving on without her._

Nagi woke up gasping for air. Nightmares was not her most favorite thing, especially when it had actually occurred. Her hatred and envy for Chrome exploded inside her. How dare she get to be the one on the outside, enjoying her life while she was the one stuck in that horrible darkness for who knows how many years. She noticed suddenly that the sun was beginning to rise along the horizon.

"It's time to give my beloved 'sister' a visit…"

* * *

><p>Chrome stared outside of her window, watching the late students hurrying to get to class. She sighed, she hadn't seen Mukuro for some time now. What if he was angry with her? But, for what she thought. Then a certain figure caught her eye, who was slowly walking towards the building's entrance. Chrome gasped in astonishment, the stranger looks exactly like her!<p>

She even had the same taste in clothes. A skull-patterned hoodie and a white black paint splattered t-shirt with tight skinny jeans accompanying high heel boots.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she murmured an excuse to the teacher and slipped out of the classroom quietly. As she made her way down the white clean hallways of her school, the stranger from earlier was approaching her. Chrome suddenly stopped and so did the mirror image of her.

"…I finally get to meet you." The stranger stated, with anger seething out of her voice. Chrome backed away instinctively.

"W-Who are you?"

"Nagi."

"!" Chrome gasped, that was her name! Does this mean…that this girl was her? She quickly shook her head, unless Nagi was from a different universe, this was highly impossible.

"Hmph. Don't be surprised! I know you've..you've kept me in THERE my whole life!" Nagi spat out with resentment. She quickly took out her blades and charged fully at Chrome. Since Nagi's eyes were hard to be seen, Chrome hadn't noticed. But Nagi's eyes were spilling out tears of frustrations.

Deciding that this wasn't the time to be worrying about Nagi's emotions right now, Chrome jumped out of the open window. She couldn't let innocent students be caught in their fight. After landing safely on the group 3 floors from the window she had jumped, Nagi jumped out of the window following her. Without thinking a second thought, Chrome sprinted towards the racetrack located just west of the main building. She knew that this battle would need a lot of space.

Nagi thought annoyingly that Chrome was not even focused on their fight. All she was thinking about was the safety of others. Hanging out with the Vongola brats must've softened her heart. Finally, Chrome stopped and spun around putting up her trident just in time as Nagi attacked her again. Chrome jumped back in an instant and flipped her trident so that it was facing the other way. She stuck the trident's spike into the ground and concentrated on an illusion.

Nagi scoffed and quickly cut through the purple mist that was forming. Chrome opened up her eyes in surprise. How did she cut through that so easily? Nagi flipped her swords so they weren't backhanded anymore, and ran. Fully intending to stab Chrome as painfully as she could.

Chrome widened her eyes. This girl was serious. As in dead serious, to kill…no finish off Chrome for good. She couldn't just stand around and wait for it to happen. Deciding to take on the offensive, she tugged out her trident and charged towards the girl too. Sparks between the two metal weapons sprung into the air. This continued for quite some time, until the school ending bell rang. Then, both girls slumped down. They were both tired and exhausted, they had underestimated their opponents.

"…You aren't too bad, Chrome." Nagi smirked and dusted herself off as she slowly stood up.

"You too, Nagi." Chrome smiled meekly and used the trident to help support her tired out body. Both of the panted and tried to catch their breath, then they realized that a figure was leaning against a tree. Probably observing them, but for how long..they didn't know.

"Who are you?" Nagi yelled out and spun around towards the figure in a defensive mode.

"Ora, ora! Calm down, Nagi. Chrome, you too." A familiar voice replied. Both girls gasped and instantly dropped their forms. Chrome stuttered, "M-Mukuro-sama..!" Nagi grimaced and waited for the punishment. No one dares to hurt Chrome on his watch, but why hadn't he stopped them if he was truly there for all this time?

"Relax. I won't do anything, my precious Nagi. Chrome, I think we need to explain about Nagi a bit. Don't you think so too, Nagi?" A malicious tone had crept inside the sickening sweet tone that he was using.

Flinching, she sighed and drew a long breath. This was going to take some time.

Nagi explained everything. All the way to the part where the duo personality was formed from Chrome in order to cope with her parents' ruthlessness, and then shut away when Chrome had found someone who needed her. Tears were in danger of falling down her cheeks, as Nagi explained the cold dark confinement of Chrome's prison inside of her.

After the story ended, Chrome stood their silent. Finally unable to control herself, she ran over and hugged Nagi. Surprised at the sudden gesture, Nagi stood there frozen and able to only mumble out one word.

"…Why?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I..I didn't know." Chrome gushed out through her tears. How could she let someone suffer so much? Was she this heartless?

"How touching…" Mukuro muttered, swiping a fake tear that had spilled over his eyes.

"Shut up!" Nagi protested towards the boy and looked directly at Chrome. Suddenly guilt swept over her entire being. Had she been resenting someone who didn't even have a single clue what had been going on 5 years ago? It was extremely unlike her, but she bowed to her 'sister' and apologized. Even if she was ruthless, she still had pride and dignity.

Mukuro had a faint smile as he saw his two favorite girls having a special moment. Too bad that he had to break it up so soon.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

"EH?" Tsuna screeched when he spotted Nagi and Chrome walking towards his school. Side by side, with no glares coming from Nagi. He quickly gathered his guardians, with the reluctant Hibari in tow who was forced by Reborn.

"Hmph." Nagi turned her gaze towards the other way, not wanting to look into the Vongola in the eye. Noticing that he would get no answers from Nagi, Tsuna turned towards Chrome.

Instantly she blushed, she wasn't used to the attention that she was getting yet. Stuttering, she explained everything. Of course, she left out that Nagi had cried (even though she had protested that something had just gotten into her eye and irritated her..) and the other seemingly emotional parts.

Then, Nagi decided to speak for herself.

"I'm not going to apologize, by the way. But I will have one last fight with Hibari, sort of as an apology. But you won't hear me apologize." At this, Hibari's ear perked up. Maybe being dragged here wasn't that bad after all? He smirked and had his tonfas out in a flash.

The rest of the afternoon was spent watching by the sidelines as Nagi and Hibari clashed. When the sun had started setting, it made the fight..almost beautiful. The swift movements, the graceful jumping, and the quick thinking made it like a dance. Except the looks of enjoyments on the fighters' faces. It was quite obvious they loved bloodshed.

"That was fun, Hibari. I hope we can meet again."

"?" Hibari was confused, was she going somewhere? Didn't she go to school here, was there even any use to be saying that statement?

"I'm leaving this place, temporarily of course!" Nagi explained laughing at the shocked faces of the Vongola and her 'sister'. Chrome immediately stood up and walked quickly to Nagi and silently pleaded to speak with her in private.

Both girls made their way towards a park bench and made themselves comfortable. Or, Chrome at least tried to make herself comfortable. Her new found friend was leaving already?

"I realized, the last 5 years of me being trapped inside your body got me thinking. I was sleeping for 5 years. Doing nothing. And I haven't even set foot outside of Japan yet." Nagi laughed, how pathetic. It made her sound as if she was a shut-in.

"But, what has that got to do with leaving?" Chrome said in desperation. Nagi was the only girl friend that she had, the only non-annoying or girly friend that she even knows.

"I want to see the world! I want to go to the country of FREEDOM. Something I want so badly, but I feel as if I can't here."

"Where then…?"

"America. Don't worry, I'm only going to be one ocean away if you go towards the East." With a smile donned on her face, she stood up stretching. The easiest part was finished, now onto the hard part. Saying goodbye to the second person she cares about most, Mukuro.

* * *

><p>Nagi strolled in as calmly as she could into Kokuyo Land. Of course her heart was beating like a metal rock band drum. Of course she was nervous. Of course she's going to stutter in her mind. But she will always be cool, calm, and collected in front of others. She wasn't the type to back down to her real feelings.<p>

She saw him when she opened the doors. Mukuro put down his tea cup and newspaper softly on the coffee table. He smirked knowingly and asked the most obvious question.

"How did the parting go?"

"…Easier than I thought."

"Oh? How about me?"

"You already know. I don't need to say anything to you.." Nagi cringed. She didn't want to say anything like the words she was blurting out of her mouth right now. Anyways, the 'relationship' they had was just a farce to trick people if they ever asked when they were spotted together.

"I'll miss you." He said, as she was turning to pack her things. Stopping short at the doorway, she looked back with misty eyes and said the three words back at him.

"I like you." Then with that, she disappeared into the world. Mukuro looked at where she went in shock, never had he thought that the ice queen had feelings. A smile then stayed on his face, he'll meet her again next year anyways. If not, he'll just track her down. After all, she deserves a reply right?

* * *

><p>Chrome stared out of the window. Looking at the cheerful students talking with their friends. She sighed, when she went to say goodbye to Nagi at the airport, she had already disappeared. She couldn't help it, tears just dropped down from her cheeks. She then heard footsteps stop next to her. It belonged to a very familiar pair of boots to a certain person. Chrome hadn't bothered to look up at his face, for she knew that he was bearing a sad smile.<p>

She finally stood up from the cold tiled floor and wiped her tears away. She knew she would see Nagi again someday. But this time she was certain, for she knew that Nagi would return very soon.

Back at the present, the ending bell had rung and she gathered her things. When she stepped out of the school building, she was surprised to see Ken and Chikusa already waiting for her. Usually they would ditch her and go home first. Chrome smiled at their thoughtfulness. Looking up at the sky, she silently said one last goodbye at Nagi and walked towards her awaiting friends.


	9. 5th Date: Ryohei

A day had passed since Nagi had left. The mood wasn't that cheerful that Monday morning. But all it took for it to be happy again was one line from a certain special mafia infant. Reborn!

"You're going on another date." Reborn boldly stated to Chrome. She was speechless. When she was called by Reborn to go up to the roof, she thought it was going to be something more important than this.

"W-What? But..I just.."

"Yes, you lost your sister. But everyone lost a friend too. I think it's time for you to be more cheerful. Capiche?"

"Yes…I think."

* * *

><p>"Tsuna! I'm TOTALLY FIRED UP!" Ryohei screamed after school in Tsuna's house that afternoon. Tsuna looked up curious as to why he was, even though Ryohei was usually fired up.<p>

"Why, big brother?"

"It's my turn for a date with Chrome!" He shouted grinning. He didn't notice when Tsuna's face faltered a little but he had recovered instantly.

"T-That's great, onii-chan! So, where are you taking her?" Tsuna asked to be polite, even though he didn't want to heard it anymore. It felt weird, he felt weird.

"Well I'm going to take her to-"

* * *

><p>Ryohei was standing in outside of Chrome's "house" fixing his shirt. He wondered to himself if he looked okay at all. Lussuria told him that he looked just fine. But this was his first date after all, even if he was hyped up about it.<p>

Looking at himself, he made a mental checklist. Dark skinny jeans with white sneakers? Check. Black jacket with hoodie over a striped shirt? Check. Sunglasses against the glare of the sun? Check. Everything was perfect.

After hearing the door click open, Ryohei turned around to find his mouth agape in shock. Chrome was looking very punky that night. Light short shorts over black stockings and black converse matched her mini white trenchcoat covering her white "Eminem" t-shirt. They both looked very dashing.

"Are you ready to go? It's going to be 'extreme'!" Ryohei exclaimed after regaining his composure.

Chrome nodded eagerly. All of her past dates showed her great places, except Mukuro who hadn't gone on one with her yet. His reason was that he was still mourning that Nagi had left him for a year. It seemed silly, but hey. This was Mukuro they were talking about.

They got inside the waiting taxi and braced themselves for the one-hour ride. Chrome sat next to Ryohei in the awkward silence. What could they POSSIBLY talk about? They were polar OPPOSITES! Their likes, dislikes, anything in between was completely different.

Ryohei noticed the tension and put one of his ear buds of his iPod into her ear. He pressed play and all of their favorite bands and singers were playing. ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D, SID, Orange Range, the GazettE, and UVERworld kept them in comfortable silence for the trip.

The taxi slowed down to a stop outside a building with flashing lights. The parking lot was packed with cars and many teenagers walked to the building chattering away furiously.

"Come on. Stay close or we'll get separated", cautioned Ryohei. He suddenly grabbed Chrome's hand as it seemed to drift apart. Chrome blushed at the contact. The only person who had grabbed her hand was Tsuna, unless she didn't recognize it if others did too.

The hall was packed full of people and snack vendors. The smell of popcorn, hotdogs, and corndogs filled the air. It seemed like such a great experience to Chrome. She felt as if she was learning more than just getting close to the guardians.

Ryohei and Chrome then entered a dimly lit room filled with cushioned seats. Something was in the middle of the room, but Chrome couldn't make it out with such bad lighting. At last she gave up and proceeded to sit next to Ryohei. After a couple minutes of waiting, the crowd filled in the empty seats. At last the whole entire room was filled.

With a sudden flash, the lights lit up. As Chrome's eyes adjusted, she noticed that Ryohei was sitting up in anticipation. That made her even more curious. Then she noticed what was the curious object that was in the middle of the room. It was surprisingly a boxing ring!

"Ah! Is this.."

"Yup! It's a boxing match, to the most EXTREME!"

With that statement, the bell dinged and out came the fighters. Ryohei then screamed out, "GO RYO! YOU CAN DO IT! IT'S FOR OUR CLUB!"

"Oh! So he's from your club at school, Ryohei-san?" Chrome inquired, she hadn't known this. Perhaps he wanted to cheer for his underclassman with her. If that's so, then she needs to give it her all.

So she screamed out encouragement with as much energy as Ryohei which surprised him a bit. Then noticing what she was trying to do, he laughed and cheered his member on. The fight was hard, as the opponent was quite formidable.

Left hooks, right hooks, dodges, quick foot movements…Chrome watched in wonder. It was all quite fascinating for some reason. Maybe it was the thought that a whole entire new world of boxing was being introduced right in front of her eyes.

Ryohei glanced at her, scared that she might've been bored or scared of the fighting, but all he saw was amazement in her eyes. He smiled, finally a girl who understood his love for boxing. You can't find another girl like her anywhere. Ah, what was he thinking? This was just a forced date for Chrome, and she probably didn't even want to come.

Finally the match was over and Chrome was bubbling with happiness. She kept on asking what the moves were from Ryohei to the point that she knew every single move and term there was to know in the boxing world.

He smiled, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea for a date after all.

* * *

><p>"And that's that." Ryohei said to her sister who was attending a boarding school. Mikuno was on the other side of the phone and smiled a little. She wasn't much of a happy-go-lucky person, but she was glad that her brother was doing fine. (AN: Yes yes, it's an OC sister. WHO CARES, like I said Kyoko and Haru don't exist. If I accidentally mentioned them in this fan fic, replace it with Mikuno. Yippie.)

"You're first date. It went well! So, do you have any..you know..special feelings?"

"W-W-What?" Ryohei stuttered into the phone, almost dropping it. He fumbled with the receiver and said frantically into the device.

"I…Maybe?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I just wanted to beg you here. I need reviews. Seriously, it's not good enough that you just read it and give me hits, because don't you want the bonus content? <strong>

**Just go to my site and there should be a list of what will be rewarded to you if I get a certain number of reviews. K thanks.**


	10. Fran Teaser

A/N: I need more reviews, check out my profile if you want to know what you can GET for giving me reviews. Yeah, and it's a good package too! Here's an omake chapter, where YOU voted on WHO Chrome gets to date that's NOT from the Vongola :D

(Put line here)

"…I'm part of the Varia now?" Flan asked, disbelievingly. He didn't want to go through the torturous ways of the Varia at all. Since Belphagor-senpai had threw knives at his head ten years later, and had made him wear that ugly frog hat…who knew what else he would do ten years ago? Of course, he didn't mind it that much, he had a genetic disorder for not feeling anything at all.

"Yessu! Flan, you are going to be one great addition!" Lussuria practically squealed from all the fun and cute outfits he was going to make Flan wear. If he wasn't so busy with his boyfriend, he could've made at least 100, and not 200! Curse complicated relationships!

"…If I don't have to wear the hat, fine." Flan looked slowly out the car window. The green grass and trees passed with each wink. It was weird, Varia was in Italy, correct? But, why pray tell, was he in Namimori?

He had received a letter from Reborn that was sent to his grandmother's house in the mountains. He didn't know that he had lost his memories of the battle that took place in the future, but after some 'nice chat' with Xanxus, he had remembered each detail. Including the wimpy breakfast he last had before Tsuna had defeated the Millefiore.

The letter's message was strange. It included one paragraph, and not much details.

[Come to XXX, Italy. There, someone will take you to a place, you will know who that person is. Have a meeting, remember, and get your butt to Namimori, Japan. Good luck.

~Hitman Reborn]

At first, Flan didn't even want to leave his comfortable mountain home, but his grandmother begged him too. Who would ever disobey their grandmother? Jerks would, and Flan was more or less not a jerk. At least, not yet of course.

(It will continue in the next chapter. Ho ho ho. Shortest chapter YET)


	11. 6th Date: Fran

A/N: Your long awaited story about Fran :3 By the way, I have an important announcement on the very end of this chapter, so be sure to stick around!

The green haired illusionist had found the person that he was supposed to meet. After a quick battle of wits, they finally compromised and did what Xanxus and Reborn wanted them to do in the first place.

The stranger wouldn't disclose his name in order for secrecy and gave a plane ticket towards Namimori in exchange for Fran's frog hat.

Feeling slightly irritated of being in a plane, he moved about his seat and stared out at the clouds. It was a highly unusual thing that he was sensing, but he had a feeling that he would be doing something so out of this world... he wouldn't know why he did it. What could it mean?

After he had landed, Fran walked around the shops for a while, peeking through the windows full of things on display. All the shopkeepers blushed at the cute boy looking almost straight at them.

Sighing, he rubbed the back of his head, wondering what to do next. It was then that he spotted someone he knew very well sitting on a bench. It was Chrome, his master's most treasured person. She was reading a novel that looked easy to him, but seemed hard for her. He never told anyone that he had the IQ of 260, but it was best to keep it to himself. It didn't help that he was impervious to pain, and was a master at illusions. He didn't like expectations to begin with.

"Ah, it's you. Purple pineapple head, Chrome, correct?" He asked, in his usual monotonous voice.

Chrome gasped in surprise, this was the last person she would expect to see here in Namimori of all places. Recovering from her shock, she smiled and scooted over. Signaling for Fran to sit next to her, she resumed reading her novel.

Looking over Chrome's shoulder, he raised his eyebrows in realization. It was a book about a girl finding love in a famous pop star who was actually her best friend. Such a great book, he reminisced. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. What better way to kill his time here, than to take this girl out on a date? He had nothing better to do, and Reborn didn't tell him what and what not to do..

"...Purple." Fran said, thinking how to do this. He should just be forward, like he always was.

"Yes, Fran?"

"Let's go on a date."

Without waiting for her reply, he dragged her to a concert hall. Confused for a moment, Chrome sighed. Fran was used to doing things in his own pace, Mukuro told her, that it was impossible to reason with him. Sighing, Chrome looked up at the banner hanging from the steel supporters of the building. The name of the artist that was supposedly performing was Kokuryuu Sachi. It seems as if he was a new breakout artist because there were people already lining up. Looking closer at the banner it said that the concert officially started at 5 pm, but people were here at 4 pm. Finally, her mind clicked. This was where Fran was taking her on the date! But, out to see a concert? This doesn't seem like Fran at all.

He suddenly turned around and gave her a ticket and a VIP pass. He pushed her non-to-gently towards the swinging double doors. Stumbling inside the dark hall, she looked around astonished. It was so big and spacious with hundred of thousands of seats. From what she could tell, all of them were going to be filled to the brink. Her excitement to hear this great artist was rising, but she didn't know why Fran wasn't with her. Sighing, she decided to just let him do whatever he wants and went towards her assigned seat. It was way in the front, with a great view of the stage.

People began filling in and chatter was heard in the hall. Lots of excited fangirls were squealing at how they would finally see the face of Kokuryuu-sama. Apparently that was their nickname for him. Chrome fidgeted in her seat, how much longer would she have to wait? It sounded like Kokuryuu was handsome, charismatic, and an outstanding singer. She just couldn't stand it anymore.

The hall was then filled with darkness and stage lights with various colors moved quickly around the stage building up the anticipation. A similar voice spoke through the speakers, announcing the start of the concert.

"Hello, I'm Kokuyuu Sachi. I hope you like my concert." Chrome froze in her seat. This tone...it couldn't be.

A teenager walks on stage with a black and white checkered mask covering half of his face. He was wearing a stunning black suit with a tie, and white magician gloves. The familiar green tone of his hair confirmed Chrome's suspicions. It was definitely Fran.

"I'm going to dedicate this song I wrote just a month ago to a girl out in the audience. I won't tell you who, because I like the surprise."

_Huh, funny. My life just became full of surprises these past few months, _Chrome thought to herself. Then, he began to sing. (A/N: If you are a big Fran fan like me, you should know this song!)

_REAL? Gensou? Azamuku kaikan _

_Kuse ni naru chikara tsukatte _

_I'M A TOP MAGICIAN _

_Jizai ni gushagusha desu yo _

_Massugu nanka jya byousatsu desu _

_Netsu wo samashite abaremashou _

_Shinku no mori wa ME no WONDERLAND _

_Nee acchi ni mo kocchi ni mo iru yo _

_ME darake _

_Asobi ni oide yo ME no WONDERLAND _

_Honmono wa dore da? inochi ga ke de mitsukete _

_SEVERE? rifujin? kageki na kanjyou _

_Tanjyun na senpai aotte _

_I'M A TOP MAGICIAN. _

_Jizai ni dorodoro desu yo _

_Bonyari shite tara owarimasu yo _

_Hotto shinai de midaremashou _

_Chinori no mori wa ME no WONDERLAND _

_Nee oitsuite senaka ni gin no KNIFE wo _

_Asonde ageru yo ME no WONDERLAND _

_Honmono no REAL? inochi ga ke de mitsukete _

_Shinku no mori wa ME no WONDERLAND _

_Nee acchi ni mo kocchi ni mo iru yo _

_Me darake _

_Asobi ni oide yo Me no WONDERLAND _

_Honmono wa dore da? inochi ga ke de mitsukete _

_Saa ikinokoreru no wa docchi deshou?_

(Special Illusion- Kokuyuu Sachi [listen to it!])

Stunned by Fran's beautiful singing voice, even though it was still had no feeling, she looked up at the LCD screen. It had the lyrics appearing just as Fran was singing it, and had pictures of him in his magician costume posing in pictures. She wouldn't admit it, but was blushing as she thought that he looked really handsome. Spending time with those boys really changed her, Chrome thought scared. What will become of her?

After 10 more songs were sung, the concert ended with a big flash of lights with Fran disappearing from the stage. The fangirls leaped up and clapped to their hardest, screaming from the top of their lungs. They wanted more, but they knew they wouldn't. Chattering at how great the concert was, they began to go out of the building into the setting sun. Chrome decided to wait around for Fran, because he was most likely going to appear next to her.

"Did you like it?" Fran asked, startling Chrome. She muffled a gasp and stood up facing Fran. Smiling, she replied that it was the best experience she ever had. It helped that it was the first concert she ever attended.

"Good. Don't tell anyone, or I will have to kill you."

Chrome laughed, unsure if he was joking or not. It didn't matter, because she didn't notice the most important part. When Fran was singing, he was staring at Chrome the whole time. No one noticed because of his mask, but when the day finally ended...

Fran thought to himself, "Girls are a mystery."

* * *

><p>AN: And that wraps up Fran! I decided to do something new. Since I know each and every one of you have some kind of pairing that's stuck to your head (I've gotten requests, trust me) and I thought "Why not please everyone?"

I'll do a chapter with Chrome ending up with that certain guy. When I finish doing all the chapters, I'll put up a note on when Chrome went on the first date with said guy, which chapter she ends up with him. It'll be like an otome game. A path for each pairing. Sure that'll be a lot of work, but I want to give you guys -my readers- a gift for reviewing.

On that note, please R&R on this chapter. Note any kind of error and I'll fix it right away! Even though English comes naturally to me, people aren't perfect. Which sucks, cause I want to be. Bye! Btw, you'll only get my 'gift' if my story gets up to 70 reviews. Trying to bump it up xD


	12. Omake: Special Date 186996

_A/N: AngelicX, you got your awaited chapter after all this time! Please read and review, I beg of you. If you don't know about my proposed 'gift' to you, please read the chapter before this. Highly informational. Check out my profile to see how you can get my other gifts if I get the acquired amount. Thank you!_

* * *

><p>"Please say that again, little baby." Hibari scowled. This just wasn't his day. He had found 10 delinquents drawing graffiti on his precious school's walls. Even worse, they were permanent ink. So, he forced them to paint over it. The smell would stink up the whole building. Great.<p>

"You will be taking Chrome on a pre-date with Mukuro." Reborn repeated again. Most people would be horrified to say that one line that would make Hibari angrier than an irritated Hibari. That was scary. But Reborn was the number one hitman for the mafia, so he had nothing to be scared about.

"No." With that, Hibari quickly turned away to try to escape towards his office. He had tried fighting Reborn before, and that did not end up pretty. He wanted to fight Reborn in his best, not when he was grouchy.

"I'll promise to fight you right after. When you're happier."

Reborn smirked, this was the only way to get Hibari to listen. The promise of a fight was enough to stop him from doing whatever he wanted. Only people in the Vongola 10th's family knew of this.

Hibari was arguing with himself in his mind. Should he take Reborn's word and just do what he asked? Or should he just ignore it and walk away? This was going to be difficult. Finally, he sighed and turned towards the hitman.

"On one condition. The date lasts only 1 hour, and nothing more." He squinted his eyes, daring the baby to state anything more than that. Reborn smiled, this was just what he wanted.

"Of course! I wouldn't dare to trick you.."

* * *

><p>The mall was unusually empty that day. Only a few shoppers could be spotted around the premises. Hibari smirked. This was just the kind of environment he could live for. But this peace was interrupted by two pineapple heads. Chrome looked more confident than she was a month ago, and Mukuro was as ever a self-loving prude.<p>

"Well, if it isn't our beloved Skylark! Who knew you would actually come.." Of course it was a rhetorical question, but Hibari answered anyways. He had to defend himself one way or another, and not give this pineapple head the satisfaction.

"Look. Little baby told me to come, so I came. Speak anymore and I'll bite you to death."

"Isn't that what you said _last_ time?"

Hibari couldn't take it anymore. He snapped and in a flash got his tonfas in his hands. Chrome stood there helpless, unable to move for a second. Gears were whirring in her head, thinking of ways to stop themselves. She gave up, and gathered up her courage. Mustering all the strength that she had, she yelled out.

"Stop! Please, let's just get this day over with. That way, you Cloud-man, can leave sooner. Then me and Mukuro-sama will just disappear. Alright?"

Her hopes of just a peaceful day happening, dashed away with a single smirk of the skylark.

* * *

><p>"I didn't ask for your opinion, did I?" Mukuro smiled, an evil aura emitting from his body. Hibari smiled and retorted back something inaudible.<p>

"What?"

"I said, you obviously wanted an opinion dressed like THAT in public. Right?"

They were in Forever 21, the Men section, and Mukuro was trying out trench coats. It just seemed like his style, and he kept turning himself around to view the different angles. He had already went through ten trench coats of the same color but different style.

But this one, it was just stylish for Mukuro.

Plain black, buttons with gold details on it, with a fur collar was very compatible for Mukuro. Hibari admitted it was okay, but just to get Mukuro pissed..he would resort to any means. Especially if it resulted in them fighting. One way or another they will fight.

"Shut up. Hmph fine, if you really hate BLACK.."

_Wrong_, thought Hibari. He hated Mukuro.

"Try on this for size."

He went over to the hat stall and found a blue newsboy cap and a black and white striped v-neck shirt.

"...I don't-"

"Hibari, please?"

Chrome had come back wearing a cute purple shirt with a black cardigan. Hibari stared dumbfounded for a millisecond, and sighed. If this leads to a fight, he's willing to do anything.

A moment later, Hibari came out dressed like a model. All the girls stared at his sexy body, lean and muscular, and their brain died. Why are two boys hanging out with that cute girl? They practically screamed.

The checkout lady, Pamela, (Dedicated to my first reviewer of this series, Phamenia) looked up from punching in her ID number into the computer and stopped short. To her, three models strolled towards her and their still faces explained everything. They wanted to get out and leave as quickly as they could. She obeyed them without any hesitation, and nearly flushed to death because Mukuro winked at her.

Chrome sighed, this was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

><p>"Okay, last stop. The movie theater, if both of you don't argue at all, I won't tell Reborn what you almost did at the food court."<p>

Hibari stopped short. The food court episode was..really bad.

It first started with Chrome spilling some soda on the floor, and she went away to get a napkin. But then Mukuro accidentally dripped mustard on Hibari's disciplinary committee badge. It went all down hill from there. Let's just say that the walls of the food court will need days to clean off.

"F-Fine.." Mukuro winced, he had never truly fought the super hitman, but it wasn't something that he wanted to try out.

They quickly purchased tickets to see some action movie, starred by Hibari Kuyo. Hibari frowned slightly, and Chrome was confused. Hibari..wasn't that Cloud Man's last name?

Mukuro smirked, then waltzed inside the dark theater. It was odd, because nobody else was there. It was supposed to be a most awaited movie of the year, but they had it all to themselves. Suddenly, light exploded from the stage.

"Hello, Kyoya-kun! It's me! Your father!" A man, who looked exactly like Hibari exploded on stage. Unlike Hibari, he was all smiles. He looked quite handsome like that. The clothes that Mr. Hibari was wearing looked exactly what Hibari would wear 10 years later.

"You..had..a dad like that?" Mukuro couldn't contain his laughted but after the slight glare of Chrome he settled down. Of course, not resisting sneaking a couple of snickers now and then.

"Yes. He's..an.."

"Actor!" Mukuro blurted, tears forming in his eyes.

"You mean, YOU ARE the SON of the most FAMOUS and HANDSOME Asian actor in America?" Chrome gasped, this was such an unexpected revelation!

"I wouldn't put it like that."

"C-Can I get your autograph, Hibari-san?"

Hibari glared at Chrome. She gulped, and revised the question.

"I mean, can I get your autograph, Hibari Sr.?"

"Sure!"

The rest of the day was highly unordinary, even for Vongola mafia members. First, they 'unintentionally' let go of all the animals in the zoo they were visiting. Second, Hibari Sr. insisted to buying all of his 'wittle-cutie' of a son his favorite foods. Which, mind you, Hibari wasn't that unhappy about it. But he did something so horrible. He hugged his son in front of Hibari's 'friends'.

Mukuro couldn't stop laughing the whole day, and almost died of laughing.

(I'm breaking the fourth wall here)

Well, there you have it. Hibari's, Chrome's, and Mukuro's magical dream. Isn't that awesome?

* * *

><p><em>"Ugh.. what the heck was that dream all about?" Tsuna groaned as he got up from his bed. Reborn smiled evilly. It wasn't his fault that Tsuna narrated everything that happened in his dream. It's where Reborn gets all his evil plans.<em>

(A/N: Haha, use your imagination for the rest :D Writing this was A PAIN!)


End file.
